When Blue Meets Amber
by WHADDAPACK
Summary: "The pair exchanged vicious blows, water and fire slicing through each other like knives, streams of blue meeting flames of amber in a moment only surpassed by the sunset." There was that little spark, that unexplainable hold that drew them closer and closer. A collection of Mako and Korra oneshots.


_**Author's Note**_

_Hii there (: Whaddapack here, and this my first attempt at Korra fanfiction._

_So if all goes well and procrastination doesn't get in the way, this will be a Makorra oneshot collection based on random prompts I find. I can't promise regular updates, but I'll definitely do more than one haha. A big big thank you to Watanabe Maya for being my beta for this chapter. Read her works too!_

_This chapter revolves around the prompt "motion". I tried to focus on different actions, big and small, and the reactions they get from both Mako and Korra. The first half is in Korra's POV, and it's set around Episode 2 where they first meet. The words in bold were actual dialogue said by the announcer guy during Probending matches. The second half is in Mako's POV, and I guess you can say it's set around the time where Korra's part of the Fire Ferrets. Up to you to decide when exactly ;). _

_Hope you enjoy!_

_- Whaddapack :D_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the Avatar series._

* * *

"**Introducing…the Fire Ferrets!"**

There were thousands of people in the arena, but Korra's eyes were fixed on him.

Mako was calm, collected. He was unfazed by the beams of light that assaulted him from above, the roaring crowds, or the three vastly more experienced probenders at the opposite side of the arena. He coolly fixed his visor, and proceeded to wave at the spectators. He was focused - unlike Bolin, who was more preoccupied with flamboyant attempts to get the crowd excited. Mako squinted his eyes, and bent his knees ever so slightly.

_He was ready._

"**Mako showcases his trademark cool-under-fire style."**

She found it quite ironic actually. How he was a firebender, yet he seemed to be so controlled.

Mako hunched down, his two fists guarding his face. His fellow teammates Bolin and Hasook were left reeling after the Tigerdillos initial assault, but Mako was unscathed. He managed to evade all their blows, swiftly leaping across the platform. Two jets of fire came his way, but he dodged with two quick spinning somersaults. Korra was amazed; she knew how to do a somersault, but to _spin_ while doing one? That was just pure skill.

It was like he was the flame dancing atop a candle – pummeled by the wind yet eluding capture each time.

"**The Fire Ferrets are knocked into zone two and the Tigerdillos advance."**

Mako was rattled – hell, if she was in his postion, she would be in a raging fit – but he kept his emotions tucked neatly behind his composed exterior. He slyly crept across the stage, trying to find a crack in the opponents' defense. He unleashed a blast towards the Tigerdillo earthbender, knocking him back a zone. The firebender continued the assault, his long limbs like tiger claws ruthlessly attacking its targets.

Korra stared at Mako, probably more than she should have. She was transfixed at his footwork, at his raw strength coupled with innate agility. If he wasn't such a jerk to her earlier, she would find him hot.

Oh, he's doing that somersault-spin again.

_Scratch that, _Korra thought to herself. _He is hot._

"**The Fire Ferrets cinch the round in the closing seconds!"**

He's not happy about it.

Korra is puzzled with regards to Mako's sour demeanor. Even Bolin and Hasook are celebrating. Korra thinks to herself - _can this guy smile, even just once?_

And that's when he does it.

He cocks his left eyebrow, and his lips gently twist into frown. It wasn't an all-out frown – it was subtle. It was cool, yet caught her gaze completely. She stared at him, almost hypnotized.

Maybe it was just the person, but for some reason she found it incredibly attractive.

She gazed upon the stubble that adorned the skin below his nose, outlining a defined jaw, making its way down to a perfectly shaped chin. She stared at those frowning lips, all rugged and chapped and-

_No, _Korra thought to herself. _No._

"**He's dancing on the edge of the ring, surviving the three-on-one barrage."**

_Mako won't fall down. _

The fire bender weaved carefully past earth blocks and water whips flung at him. The latest attack brushed right past his left shoulder, lucky to have grazed only the cloth of his sleeve. He clicked his tongue in distaste; aware that even the smallest misstep could critically destroy any chance they had at winning the match.

He quickly scanned the playing field, amber eyes darting quickly across the view. He's noticed the Tigerdillos are so bent on knocking him out that they've disregarded their defense completely. A quick counterattack will catch them off guard. It was highly unlikely, but right now, it was his only option.

A smug grin worked its way onto his lips, tugging playfully at the corners of his mouth, mischief glinting in his fiery eyes.

Maybe, he could pull it off.

_The hat-trick._

With deft footwork, Mako made a cut and run, rushing forward and sliding past the barrage of fireballs aimed towards him. He leaped into the air, the figure of his body in perfect form, as he sent a stream of flames towards the Tigerdillos' fire bender with a mere flick of his wrist.

_One down._

He danced across the steel floor, quickly but surely. Each step was sharp and decisive; each blast was struck with intent and precision. He saw an opening and pounces on it, unleashing a flurry of blasts at the stocky opponent.

_Splash._

_Two down._

Earth discs were hurling towards him, yet he crushed them with an assault of his own. Fine flecks of dust from the fragmented earth crept across the probending stage, concealing the Tigerdillos' earth bender from his sight. He knew he couldn't afford to let this chance to go waste. He had to take a shot now.

The fire bender leaped into the air, concealing himself as his body was shrouded in a blanket of thick smoke. Mako was a phoenix – limbs outstretched, hands glowing with fire, amber irises determined to pierce through the flames – he was magnificent, and Korra found herself drawn in to the young fire bender further and further.

_Three down._

"**It's a knockout, Mako pulls off the upset of the season!"**

The young man stood at the center of the arena, seemingly in disbelief after he single-handedly knocked out the entire Tigerdillos in a matter of seconds. He pulled off a hat-trick, a rare feat for such a young probender. The crowd's roar was deafening, the heat stifling, and the lights were blinding – yet he seemed to be so cool in the midst of it all.

All Korra could do was stare. Stare at this strange, moody man. Stare at this man who, once in motion, was the most amazing and breathtaking thing she's ever seen.

And for a moment, Mako gazes back. Maybe it was just her imagination, who knows. But as she took a glimpse at his amber eyes, she saw everything. She saw happiness. She saw anguish. She saw excitement mixed with fear. She saw warmth amidst the coldness. She saw an adventure, a new life waiting to burst open if he'd just let it.

_And Korra prayed she would be part of that._

* * *

"**Quicker hands."**

Beads of sweat slowly trickled past her furrowed brows, just scraping the corner of her deep blue eyes. Wavy locks fell across tan skin, violently swinging back and forth as she leaped across the wooden floor. Her irises glinted with determination, burning with the intensity of a thousand suns. Each glance drew him in like a spell, captivating and mesmerizing him with a single flicker. Each gaze was a new story, a new adventure that Mako felt an unbridled desire to uncover.

"**Sharper blows."**

The Avatar responded swiftly; her right arm hurled a stream of water towards the firebender. Her limbs moved like spears speeding through the air, thin and agile.

Korra followed up with two more quick whips, seeking out their targets like a pair of vicious snakes hunting for prey. Her fingers were dancers, fluidly spreading out and drawing in at the Avatar's beck and call.

He dodged all three attacks, though the last stream managed to graze his left shoulder. She is relentless, sending barrage after barrage at the firebender. The Avatar leaps across the floor, thuds echoing across the room with each decisive step. Her legs were graceful yet agile, and not to mention undeniably long.

_Mako couldn't keep himself from looking at them. _

After all, Korra was wearing shorts today. Tight, short ones. Her slender legs were tan and perfectly chiseled; the firebender was taking more peeks than what was necessary…

_Concentrate, _Mako thought to himself.

"**Lighter feet."**

Mako countered with two raging fireballs; she evaded both with a side step and a magnificent somersault. The flames bathed her in an orange glow, momentarily covering her entire body from her fur boots to her chestnut locks that were tied up in a ponytail. She was like a Valkyrie – her hair whipping around ferociously, her arms swift like spears, her eyes lusting for a kill - _and Mako couldn't help but find himself insanely attracted._

The pair exchanged vicious blows, water and fire slicing through each other like knives, streams of blue meeting flames of amber in a moment only surpassed by the sunset.

"**Keep your guard up."**

Slowly, the more experienced pro-bender gained the upper hand, pouncing on the tiny cracks in the Avatar's faltering defense. With a flick of the wrist, Mako sent a stream of flames towards Korra's feet. Plagued by improper footwork, the chestnut-haired girl stumbled a few steps back.

The cool firebender continued with the onslaught, releasing burst after burst, pushing Korra back across the training area. She found herself against a wall; her legs bent, back crouched, eyes piercing across the damp air.

And that's when she did it.

The left corner of her lips twisted up into a sly, playful smirk. It was so sudden, so spontaneous…so _sexy_ that it flustered the usually reserved Mako.

He stared, almost inappropriately, at her soft, delicate lips. He gazed at how they playfully curved at just the right angle, how they drew him in as they narrowed to an upturned sliver of pink. He studied the dimple that formed above the left corner of her lip, how the slight indentation seemed to heighten the smirk's devilish nature.

_Mako couldn't help but wonder what those lips would feel like against his own._

"**Gotcha."**

The firebender's thoughts were interrupted by a swift stream of water to his gut. Mako was caught off guard, stumbling a few steps back. He cursed inwardly, annoyed that a simple smirk got the best of him.

The Avatar pounced on Mako's trance-like state. With deadly precision, she unleashed a fury of blasts at him, taking into account everything he taught her over the past few weeks. She was powerful, but focused, calm, but passionate. Korra continued with her barrage of bursts, assaulting him until his surrender.

This time, the bull won over the matador.

Korra brimmed with confidence and let out a haughty laugh. She stood there, basking in her triumph like a victorious gladiator – and to him, she looked insanely beautiful. It drove him crazy; she was a disease, and he was helplessly infected by her. And no matter how hard he tried, there was no cure.

There was something in the way she moved, some unexplainable hold Korra had on him.

_Because with the sway of her hair, the twinkle of her eyes, the playful smirk of her lips – Mako found himself falling deeper and deeper._

"**How's two out of three, City Boy? Or are you scared I'm gonna whoop your ass again?"**

* * *

_Kill me now, please. _

_Do you now feel like throwing up after all the similes/metaphors/fancy adjectives? =)) I swear, I'm not exactly proud of this entire chapter. I liked some bits, but ugh I just suck at writing action scenes. I had to make sure I wasn't using the same phrase again and again. Oh well. _

_I'm sorry if it got too cheesy at some points, or overly dramatic. I'm just trying things out. But I hope you liked it…or at least some of it haha. _

_I am open to constructive criticism. Please favorite, follow, and review. I like reviews. (: _

_- Whaddapack :D_


End file.
